Altered Universe
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Temporaily on Hiatus
1. The Difference

**Hey Everyone...here is my new story. to anyone who read a change in the winds, im writing the first chapter for the sequel at the mo...i'm probably gonna end up having 2 stories going at once...just to confuse everyonelol.**

**anyway...heres the new story.**

**WARNING: Robin/Raven pairing will be eventually...**

**discalimer...i do not own the Teen Titans however, i do own their alter egos :D...i wish i did own the teen titans :(

* * *

**

**Altered Universe**

**Chapter 1: The difference**

Have you ever wondered whether there was a different universe which had people that looked exactly the same as the do in your own world, only, it was a different timeline? Different routes had been taken. Different outcomes had happened. Some things hadn't ever happened or never existed.

In one of the two universes in this story, there was an evil team, which terrorised Jump City. Their leader was Robin. He was an 18year old martial arts boy. His skills were advanced like none ever known. He had black, spiked hair and wore a mask, hiding his eyes that lay underneath it. He had always hated humanity. Ever since his parents had died when he was younger, he had never trusted anyone. Not wanting to trust the human race. His mind had changed from the sweet, caring young boy to a sick, twisted and fearful young man. He wore an armoured suit with Red and Black material in random parts. He had a black cape with yellow rimming it. He had a bow staff that he always kept by his side. He ran from his old home, Gothem City and ended up in Jump City where he came across a half-breed girl that went by the name Raven.

She was also 18 and had also lost her parents when she was young. She however did not care for hers as much as Robin had cared for his. She had never known her mother as her father had murdered her when she was young. Her father was a demon. The evil demon Trigon. Her mother had belonged to a cult where they tried to summon Satan but instead Trigon had appeared. He kidnapped Arella, Raven's mother, and married her then raped her, thus causing Raven to be born. He killed her and then tried taking control of Raven. Raven however overcame him when she was 15 with the help from the high priests on Asarath, her home planet. She had got bored of fighting the evil inside her and soon began to defy laws of Asarath. She left when it was her 18th birthday and came to Earth. Her hair was short and a dark violet colour. Her eyes were still violet but they had darkened and had flecks of red in them since her change and evil turn. She wore a red hooded cape and had a black bra type top that had vines of fake red roses as straps. She had on black bikini type bottoms and she wore black ankle boots. She had black clasps around her wrists that connected to her middle finger on each hand. In the middle of the clasp was a blood red stone. She could manipulate objects with her mind and could easily intimidate people when she got angry. When she met Robin, she had tried to resist him at first, as she hated all type of creatures. He had seen something in her though that resembled something very similar that lay inside him; hate for everything. He eventually persuaded her to join him in his quest to cause as much destruction as possible to Earth. They soon bonded quickly and eventually, developed a loving relationship where they enjoyed to be hurt by each other in their own twisted ways.

After a few weeks, they came across a half human, half robot. He went by the name Cyborg. Cyborg was 19 years old. He had been experimented on my mechanics and mad doctors who had created the half robot side to him. At first he seemed to be perfect but then he went rogue and killed them all, hating them for what they had done to him. He had made adjustments such as knives as weapons that came out from his arms as well as his sonic cannon. His hard drive colour, which had originally been blue, changed to red as soon as he changed. Robin and Raven came across him when searching for a few parts in a junkyard where they spotted him rummaging through the piles looking for scrap parts that he could add to his weaponry. He had agreed to join them in their bid of destruction when they offered it when he attempted to kill them. They had also come across Beast Boy in that same junkyard.

They spotted him on top of one of the junk hills where he attempted to rip the flesh from their bones. He transformed into his human form when he recognised Robin and Raven. He had seen them on the news with images of them blowing up buildings. He walked over to the group of three. "So you're the two who have been causing destruction all over Jump City?" Were his first words to them. He smiled grimly at them. They asked him if he had a problem with it as if they were going to beat him to a pulp if he did. He shook his head and told them that he admired them. The furthest he had gotten to cause mayhem was nowhere near as they were. They asked if he'd like to join them on their conquest. He agreed. He was green and rather small, about the same height as Raven. He was 17 years old. He had short dark green hair which was spiked all over the place and he wore a suit which had random pieces of metal burnt onto the black and purple fabric. He had been tested on by scientists, much like Cyborg had been, except they had been testing morphing abilities on Beast Boy. He could change into any fierce animal. He had always hated mankind after that day. Everyone looked at him strangely because he was green. No one accepted him so he did the only thing that he could, hate them and make them suffer just like he had.

The final member of this vicious team was an alien girl who went by the name of Starfire. She came from a planet called Tameran and had been used for her unique abilities and had been kept slave by the Prince of Tameran for his own sick enjoyment. She eventually lashed out at her 'master' and ended up slaying him. Shunned from her planet, she escaped and left for Earth. She had lost trust in everyone and anyone all because her family had given her away so easily. She was around 17years old and had orangey tanned skin. Her hair was a reddish purple and reached down to the middle of her back. She wore a suit that was dark purple at the top then went into armour towards the bottom. She had thigh-high boots made from a strange Tameranian metal that moulded to your skin and let you move about easily. Her eyes were a bright emerald and would be looked upon as the most beautiful things to be seen by human eyes but darkness lay beneath them giving them the darkest aura possible. The others came across her when she was found in a jail cell of which she had been put there for stealing numerous things. They broke in when they scanned the police records looking at her profile and decided that she was the finishing touch to their team. She agreed thinking that these people looked powerful and looked able to help her in her bid to rid the universe of humanity or at least rule over it.

They decided to call themselves The Teen Titans. It was a name that suited them as they ruled and conquered over the city.

**In another universe, things were a lot more different.**

There were still the same characters. They were all still on the same team. But things were a lot calmer and they were completely different to their others.

There was the leader of the team…Robin, Boy Wonder. He was 18 and his parents had died when he was younger. He was taken under the wing of a superhero in Gothem City who went by the name Batman but his real name was Bruce Wayne. The Robin in this universe still had the jet black spiked hair and mysterious mask covering his eyes but this Robin had the look of a much more friendly person. He didn't hate the world he in fact loved it. He had a green and red top with a yellow 'R' encased in a black circle on the corner of this top. He had green spandexes for trousers and had big black shoes with metal on the bottom and around the toe. He had a black cape lined in yellow and yellow also on the other side. He had a yellow utility belt around his waist that held gadgets such as his bird-a-rangs.

There was still the goth girl from Asarath who went by the name Raven. She was 18 and had fled to Earth to escape her father. Her mother had died when Raven was young so she had never known her. She had shoulder length violet hair and bright violet eyes. She had a greyish toned skin. Her body was petite but curved in all the right places. She wore a black leotard that hinted blue in certain lights and a dark blue cape with matching ankle boots. She had a crimson and gold stone placed on her forehead. Clasping her cape and leotard together were gold and crimson/black clasps that flashed when a titan gave off a warning signal. There were also two identical clasps that were near her hand. She had the ability to move things with her mind, fly and to go through objects.

Cyborg was a much friendlier character. He loved to play video games and his technology shined blue instead of red. He was a fun loving member of the team with whom everyone got on well with. He loved to eat meat and had developed an interest towards titan East's leader Bumblebee. He loved to use mechanical skills in his work as well as his technology and he was always energetic.

Beast Boy was also a much friendly character. He was always trying to crack jokes but failed in making them good. He wore a purple and black suit with grey/silver boots. His power, much like the other beast Boy was to morph into animals. He still had green skin but he had proved himself to be as normal as possible and as caring as possible as any other person, so the public greeted him and loved him like the other Titans.

The final member of this team was Starfire. She was bubbly and always happy. She had come from a planet called Tameran and had ventured here to explore the universe and learn of Earth's custom ways. She had long reddish orange hair and emerald eyes. She wore a purple and silver top and a matching skirt and boots. Her boots went up mid thigh. She was tall and a much desired beauty. Starfire could shoot green star bolts out of her hands and recently, her eyes. She had always had a strong interest in the team leader Robin and Robin appeared to show a mild, occasionally strong, interest in her. Neither of them had acted upon it though. The whole team knew about her infatuation with Robin so Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, after the other two forced her into doing it, set them up by organising a 'group hang' but then the other three suddenly remembered they had other things to do, leaving Starfire and Robin by themselves. So they had been dating ever since which was about 2 months now.

On with the story of how these two worlds collided…

Robin and Starfire were at the end of their date and decided to take a moonlight walk on the beach. "Robin, I am very pleased and offer many thanks for our date tonight." Starfire said smiling and blushing deeply.

"As am I." Robin said handing Starfire a pink rose and placing her hand in his. They walked along with each other for about half an hour before they started to kiss. Their time together was interrupted though when Robin's communicator went off. Cyborg's face appeared on the screen. "What is it?" Robin said.

"H.I.V.E. They've broken into some special lab downtown." Cyborg informed him.

"Me and Starfire will meet you there." Robin shut his communicator. Starfire was already in the air. She grabbed hold of Robin and they flew off downtown.

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were already there in fierce battle with Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. Starfire dropped Robin and they engaged straight into battle. Raven and Starfire had Mammoth in control with their powers while Robin and Beast Boy were taking on Jinx who was throwing her magic and curses at them like fire.

Cyborg had gone after Gizmo. He chased him and began to fire at him using his sonic cannon but they ended up in the same scene as the others. Gizmo threw something behind the Titans. They all stopped what they were doing to see what it was he had thrown. "So long suckers. Have a nice life in your new world." Gizmo cackled before he, Jinx and Mammoth disappeared. The Titans looked at each other then the thing that Gizmo had thrown let out a blue light that scanned them all. They all put up something to protect themselves expecting an explosion. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other confused when they noticed that nothing had exploded. But before either of them could say anything all the titans were pulled into an energy field that transported them to another universe.

They all fell onto a red-carpeted floor. Beast boy stood up rubbing his head. "Dude, they've just put us back at Titans Tower."

"It's not our tower." Raven said holding a framed picture. She turned it round and everyone gasped at the sight. It was themselves only they were different.

"This doesn't look or feel like our tower come to think about it." Robin said looking around the room.

"And who do you think you might be?" A girl identical to Raven only wearing different clothes and her eyes were tinted with red said from the doorway. She had a smirk on her face, an evil smirk. Standing behind her was a boy identical to Robin only with different clothing who had his arm around the identical Raven's waist, a girl identical to Starfire only with different clothing, a boy identical to Cyborg only with different coloured tech., and a boy identical to Beast Boy only with a different outfit on.

"Oh no." Raven said clasping her hand over her mouth. "We have to get out of here…NOW!" She said to the rest of her team.

"Leaving so soon." The evil Robin said jumping in front of Raven.

"Yes actually. We were." She said then she put the other titans in balls of her black energy and transported them to safety.

"Who were they?" Evil Beast Boy said.

"They were us." Evil Raven said.

"How can they be us when we're us?" Evil Cyborg said.

"Simple, they are us only from a different universe" She said.

This conversation also took place with the other set of Titans.

"But how do you know all this Raven?" Starfire asked Raven who was standing against the wall of a dark, slimy alleyway.

"I've read it in one of my books. They're us only evil and they will act completely the opposite to us."

"So you mean that that Starfire for example will be evil, never smile and hate everything then if she's the opposite?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably." Raven replied.

"That must be terrible." Starfire said.

"Well we're going to have to get rid of them then!" Evil Robin said.

"Can't we just mess with them for a bit before getting rid of them." Evil Raven said, twisting a bit of Evil Robin's hair around her finger and giving him a smirk.

"We can mess with them for a bit but we have to either get them onto our side, return them to their own crappy universe or kill them. We can't have them making this town good now can we." He said smirking down at his girlfriend.

The others nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled then. We'll lure them here then take the one opposite to Raven. She can reveal stuff about them and what they're like. She will probably be the one who has the most weaknesses as well." Evil Robin said.

"Why do you think that she'll have the most weaknesses?" Evil Cyborg asked.

"Simple. If she's the opposite of me, then she most likely hasn't destroyed Trigon yet and will have had to keep certain emotions, feelings and secrets locked inside her. Which then means we can use them to weaken their team." Evil Raven said.

"Then it's settled then. We get Raven's books and we can escape back to our time." Robin said to his team. Starfire was leaning on his shoulder, scared of what the other team may be like. "We'll rest here tonight but tomorrow, we set forth to the Tower and put our plan into action." Robin said. The titans settled down in the alleyway. They fell asleep quite quickly apart from Robin who was lying thinking, and Raven who was worried that they may use her secret against her.

Yea well that was the first chapter...so what did yall think...good? bad? ok?

the first chapter was really just describing everyone and introducing them to each other.

CrimsonCape


	2. Trap

**Ok...this chapter may seem as though the story's gone to quick but it had to happen near the beginning as it effects quite a bit of the rest of the story ok :D**

* * *

**solitaire parker**- Thnx it means alot...You have just predicted what is gonna happen later on..lol

**They Call Me Sweetsnow - **sorry...i always manage to spell it wrong...will fix it and thnx...evil rae does sound cool doesnt she lol

**otakualways **- Thnx...I would love a link to this pic...sounds kool.

**JPElles **- I like the idea...i was thinking of using Trigon to end up helping them kinda by using Raven but i will have to wait and see.

**I hate having to write this but hey : Disclaimer - i do not own any of the Teen Titans...they belong to DC Comics...however...i do own the personalities of the evil titans/ altered people.**

**On with the story

* * *

****Chapter 2: Trap…**

"Get up. Get up. Stupid teenagers." A man with dirty blonde hair and black trousers, an orange shirt, a black jacket and a gun under his arm was trying to wake Raven from her sleep. She hit out and knocked him over before standing up in fighting stance. "Guys! Wake up!" She shouted, trying to make the other titans wake up from their sleep.

All the titans woke up and stood up and saw Raven in fighting stance opposite the man. "Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked rudely.

"My name is Slade to you. And I am here because I believe I can help you." He said.

"Oh yeah…HOW?" Raven asked. Maybe if they were in a different universe then maybe this was the good version of Slade.

"Because I have been battling with your other halves for a good 5 years now and I can help you get home and get the books you require that lie in Raven's room which you need to get home." Slade said.

(I'm going to refer to the evil titans with a 2 on the end e.g.: Raven2)

"We need to get them here." Robin2 said.

"But how?" Beast Boy2 said.

"Shut up." Raven2 said from across the room. She walked over to them. "According to my senses, Slade is with the titans and he's telling them a plan of coming here. We need to engage them in battle and then lure Raven off."

"How we gonna do that?" Cyborg2 asked.

"I'll engage her in battle then I'll lead her to the cells, knock her out somehow, give her a vile I've made, which will get rid of her powers, then we'll put the other plan into action." Raven2 said.

"So it's settled. We will go up there tonight and sneak in." Robin said.

The others all nodded.

They waited around for the day, doing various things, and then when the sun began to set, they took off for titans tower.

They waited outside until Beast Boy2 had left and gone to bed. They then crept inside. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, you two keep guard. Robin and Starfire, you will search for any useful books in here. Raven, you and I will…." Slade trailed off as he was greeted with the sight of the other titans. "And you'll what? Go into my room and steal my books?" Raven2 said.

"Titans! Move out." Robin said. The titans went for the door of the tower but were blocked off by Cyborg2 and Beast Boy2. "Wanna play little lady?" Robin2 said to Raven, landing in front of her.

"You wish." Raven said before slamming him against a wall.

The other titans locked into battle with their opposites. Raven, spotting Raven2, ran after her as she noticed her hovering away from the battle. "Oh no you don't." Raven said to herself.

"Oh, I never realised we were playing tag." Raven2 said before speeding off. Raven flew after her. She turned a corner and came to a dead end. She turned around to see Raven2 shut a door. Raven2 phased through the door before knocking Raven out and pouring down her throat the vile. "Pathetic." She said before leaving the room.

The other titans had been thrown out of the tower. "We have to go back for Raven!" Cyborg said.

"We can't." Slade said.

"Why not?" Robin said.

"Because they have her now and all we can do is wait until they are finished with her. They're too powerful and will end up killing us. We were let off easy this time. They must be planning something." Slade said.

Raven woke from her darkened vision to be surrounded by stonewalls. She felt cold and looked down to see that her cloak was missing. She tried to stand up but her wrists and ankles had been chained to the wall. She tried breaking them but nothing happened. She could sense no power within her. The door opened from across the room. Raven looked up to see Robin2 standing there. "What the hell have you done to me!" She screamed at him.

"Now, now, temper. Don't want to blow anything up with those powers of yours…oops, I forgot, you don't have any powers." He said smugly.

He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Let me go! My friends will…" She spat but he interrupted her.

"Your friends will what. Come and save you. Come and rescue poor helpless Raven." He said.

"At least I have friends who aren't scared of me!" She said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my sweet. You have no control and you could loose control at anytime. You could blow someone up or make someone suffer a long painful death or even drive someone insane just by uttering 3 simple words." Robin said. Those words hit her hard. She knew about the dangers of her powers but the fact that even he could see that her friends feared her made her wonder. She turned her head to the side so that she couldn't see the smug look that was spread on his face.

He put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. She tried turning away but he held it tighter.

"What do you even want from me? Why not get someone else?" Raven asked rudely.

"You're the one that can reveal everything. Plus you're our easiest person to break."

"Oh yeah and how's that?"

"Because we already know your biggest weakness."

"What's that then?"

"Me…well the other me. The Robin you know…the Robin you fell in love with." Raven tried hiding the shock and dread that ran through her body but Robin2 picked up on it. He smirked widely and let go of her chin.

He gave her a look that made Raven shiver all over…and not in a good way. He lent in closer then out of nowhere kissed her roughly. She tried fighting him off but he was too strong.

She felt her self being pulled through the wall and felt herself being set free from him. she looked around and saw he was getting further away and saw a look of utter anger before she disappeared. She fell on the ground outside Titan's tower and looked up to see Robin bending over her…the good Robin. He held out a hand and helped her up. "We have to get out of here." He said before taking her hand and dragging her along. "Okay, you're gonna have to levitate us." He said.

"I can't…they got my powers." She said looking down.

"Fine, we'll have to do this the human way." He said. He got out one of his bird-a-rangs and aimed for one of the buildings across from the lake. It was obviously one of his long-distance ones. "Hold on." He said.

He lifted her and she gripped onto him then they were speeding through the air. They landed and looked back to see the other Titans speeding towards them. They ran down a small alleyway before climbing down into the sewers. They stood silently and could hear the other titans talking before they went off.

Raven shivered. Her cloak had been taken off her so she was only in her leotard. Robin took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Come on. This way." He said.

"How did you um…save me?" Raven asked a few minutes later.

"This random spell thing that Slade put on me before enabled me to go through solid things." Robin said.

"Thank you." Raven said.

"Anytime." He smiled at her again before stopping. "I think we're here."

"Where?" Raven asked.

"At the new hideout place. Slade found it ages ago apparently." He said. "You go first."

Raven climbed up the ladder and lifted off the sewer lid. Robin climbed up behind her and couldn't help but look at her curves. _Damn she's hot. Wait…did I just say Raven's hot. You're with Starfire dude._ He shook his head before carrying on climbing.

They reached the surface to be greeted by bright light.

"Dude. I want the big room!" Beast Boy said.

"Why should you get it? I'm the biggest here!" Cyborg said back at him.

"Friends we should not be arguing." Starfire's distressed voice said.

"Guys. Why don't we just draw straws?" Robin said interrupting them. They all looked round to see Raven and Robin standing there. "Friend Raven! You are okay!" Starfire said running over to her. "Yea. I'm fine Star. So what's this about a big room?" Raven asked.

"Well, there are 3 rooms left and one of them is the biggest one which I should get 'cos I'm the biggest one here." Cyborg said.

Raven looked around the room to see that it was like a mini mansion except it was underground. This must be where they were going to stay.

"Like I said, why don't we just draw straws?" Robin said.

"What is this drawing of the straws?" Starfire asked.

Robin explained it to her then went to fetch 5 straws. "Right, the two people with the shortest straws get the smallest room, the person with the longest gets the biggest room and the other two get the middleish room." Robin said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all took a straw. "Everyone open their hand." Robin said. Starfire had the longest straw so she got the biggest room while Beast Boy and Cyborg got the two middle-sized straws. Which meant Robin and Raven were sharing a room.

* * *

**How was it? i know it was pretty obvious that Raven and Robin were gonna end up sharing a room but hey...im an obvious writer at some points :D**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxx**


	3. Risksand switches

**Hello everyone...sooooooo sorry i haven't updated for ages...my computer upstairs in my room has no internet so i saved this chapter onto a disk but the disk drive on my computer downstairs hasnt been working...now it is hoorrraayyy! this chapter isnt very long because i was eager to get it up as i havent posted for 2 weeks or so...anyway...on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...unfortunately!...however...i do own the personalities of the evil titans:D**

****

**Chapter 3: Risks… and switches**

"Why do you read so much?" Robin asked a peaceful Raven as she sat on her bed with 'Through the Looking Glass'.

"Because the world in books are nice to escape from so I don't have to acknowledge the real world." Raven said.

"What's so bad about the real world?" Robin asked curious.

Raven looked up from her book and gave him a look that said 'You really have to ask?'

"Ok, so the world is pretty shitty, there are still plenty of good things." Robin said.

"Maybe for those of you who can express how you feel." Raven said sourly. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but she got sick of people talking about how great things were when she couldn't show how good things were without something blowing up or someone getting hurt just for her feeling a tiny emotion.

"Yea, but as long as they have your powers, you can feel." Robin pointed out.

"Yes, but while they have my powers, I have no way of protecting myself and we're stuck here until I get them back." Raven said. She paused and lowered her book. She turned around so she was facing him and crossed her legs. "Speaking of my powers, I think I should go and get them back at some point…maybe tomorrow night?"

"No way are you going back there. You saw what they did to you last time…plus you have no powers and someone else of the team could end up getting hurt badly or captured." Robin said turning to face her.

"I wasn't suggesting anyone came with me…only I would go and it wouldn't really matter if I got caught." Raven said.

"Yes it would matter if you got caught. You're not going Raven and that's the end of it." Robin said.

"Fine. You never were one to take a risk." Raven said before getting up and walking over to the door.

Robin sprang up and put his hand on the door so that Raven couldn't open it. "Robin, move your hand. I'm going down to the kitchen to get a drink." Raven said. "Robin…MOVE IT!" She said. He didn't move it.

She tried opening the door but it was no use. Without her powers, she was weak and useless. "What do you mean I never take risks?" Robin asked.

"You just never do. You're too scared something might go wrong." Raven said.

"I took a risk rescuing you earlier today." Robin said.

"Not really. It wasn't a very big risk." Raven said.

She tried walking away and going back to sit on her bed but Robin slammed his hand on the wall preventing her from passing. "If you're not going to let me go and get a drink then I would at least like to go and sit on my bed." Raven said.

Robin pressed his body against her, forcing her against the wall. They were inches apart. Raven could feel his warm breath tickling her face. Robin could feel her chest moving faster as her heart began to beat faster. "This taking a risk to you?" He asked in a seductive voice. "Someone could walk in at any moment. We could be caught like this and I could **risk** loosing Starfire and the trust of the rest of the team."

Their faces were slowly inching closer; their lips were almost touching. They were about to kiss when a knocking on the door startled them. Robin breathed heavily before pushing himself off Raven using the wall. Raven still shocked by Robin's outburst, slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

Robin walked over to the door and opened it to see Starfire smiling at him. "Our meal is ready and I volunteered to come and fetch both of you." She said, her smile not faltering once.

"Ok. Thanks Star. Come on Rae." Robin said.

"Uh, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll skip dinner." Raven said not meeting the Boy Wonder's gaze.

"You have to eat something."

"Like I said…I'm not hungry." Robin and Starfire left. Robin gave Raven a challenging look before shutting the door behind him.

Raven let out a deep breath, one that had been trying to escape. They had almost kissed. They were millimetres away. Their lips had been lightly touching. She shook her head…_we were just been caught up in the moment…nothing happened and nothing and nothing ever will Raven!_

Raven decided to meditate…her emotions were stirring in Nevermore. Raven entered her mind and saw all of her emotions gathered around her. "Omg! He almost kissed us!" Happy Raven started to jump up and down and squeal in delight.

"Almost…it may have just been the confined space and the heat of the moment so we must not get our hopes up!" Knowledge said.

"Look I don't know what you are all going on about. I don't like Robin in that way." Raven said to her emotions.

"No point in trying to hide it around here. We are you so we know what you feel!" Knowledge said.

"But I…" Raven trailed off.

"What is it?" Bravery asked.

"Something's in here that shouldn't be." Raven said.

"You mean me?" Raven turned around to see Raven2 standing right behind her.

"What are you doing here! Get out of my head!" Raven said angrily.

"Oh no…I don't think that will be happening any time soon. You see, I'm on a mission here and I don't intend to be leaving." Raven2 smirked.

"What mission! To find out my weakness. Well you've already done that!" Raven hissed at her alter ego.

"Htaraza noirtem sohtniz." Raven2 called out. Raven's entity and Raven2's both soared into the air. Raven2's had a strange red outline obviously signalling the evil that lay inside her. The birds flew into their opposite's bodies. Raven2 gasped. She looked down at the body she now possessed and smiled. "It worked."

Raven looked down at her body to see that it was now dressed in the revealing uniform Raven2 had donned. "What have you done to me!" Raven screamed at her.

"Simple…I've switched bodies with you." Raven2 said putting the evil grin across Raven's face.

All of Raven's emotions turned into the small birds with glowing red eyes that greet you when you enter Nevermore. "Now if you don't mind…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Raven2 yelled at Raven and forced her out of the door which takes you out of Nevermore, with black energy. "How I remember all those dear times I used to spend here battling with my father." Raven2 said putting her hands on her hips. One of the birds flew onto her shoulder.

Raven landed with a thump on the floor of hers and Robin's bedroom. She got up quickly as she heard Robin and Starfire's voices outside the door, saying goodnight to each other. "I've got to get out of here. They can't see me like this!" Raven muttered to her self. She phased through the ground just as Robin entered the room. "Wonder where Raven is?" He asked himself.

Raven came to the surface of the street road. It was dark outside and no streetlamps were there to help light up the streets. Where could she go? She stood there pondering the thought when something grabbed hold of her and pushed her against a wall. "Hello there Raven."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She said trying to get free of his grasp.

"Why would I be wanting to do that? You need to come home…to your new home." Robin2 said.

Raven2 cast the spell to give her back her powers. "God I feel so weak. She really hasn't learnt the full extent of her powers yet." She walked through the passage out and landed on the bed. She looked around and smiled at what she had achieved. She saw Robin sleeping on the bed on the other side of the room. _This is gonna be fun_ She said before lying down on her bed with an evil smirk spread wide across her face before falling asleep.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN! sorry for the shortness will hopefully update soon as i shouldnt get too much homework this week coz my timetable is completely different and i dont have my normal lessons!**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxx**


	4. Question Time

**I'm warning you now...this is a very, very short chapter as i was just desparate to get this up for you guys because i havent posted in a while because i honetly havent had the time.**

**i promise the next chapter will be three times as long...promise**

**Chapter 4: Question Time...**

"Raven….wake up!" Robin said poking her. "God dam it…what's with her….she's usually first up…RAVEN! GET UP!"

Raven2 stirred. She looked up and saw her lover's alter form peering over her. She smiled innocently "Sorry…I err…haven't been able to meditate properly lately so my mind has been racing about with all the Trigon stuff. I guess it just needed to rest properly." She said rubbing her head. Robin gave her a funny look but she smiled and the look disappeared.

"That's okay…just try not to make a habit of it and try and sort your head out."

"Will do." She said before standing up. "I need my tea." _Hopefully this Raven only drinks tea aswell otherwise I'm screwed._

"I think Slade is making you some downstairs." Robin said.

_Slade's here…shit! He'll see that it's not Raven and he'll know that it's me!_ "Okay then." Raven2 said before heading down the stairs with Robin following her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and studied her surroundings, taking any portraits which looked like they could be hiding something….it would come in use when they took the Titans down.

She followed Robin into the kitchen and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over the breakfast. _No surprise here…I guess people really are the same as themselves._ Raven2 thought. She sat down at the place which seemed to be hers as it was the only place set with a cup of herbal tea.

Starfire soon floated down the staircase and into the kitchen, her long embered hair swaying from side to die ever so gracefully. _She's still so annoyingly perfect! _Raven2 thought. "Good morning friends." The alien girl said merrily and sat down next to Robin who was reading his paper. She gave him a peck on the cheek then linked her arms between his and rested her head on his shoulder. Raven2 opened her mouth to shout at Starfire for resting her head on Robin but remembered that they weren't from the reality she lived in. Raven was with Robin in this reality….Starfire was. _Can't this counter-part of me do anything right!_ She said before resting her cheek on her hand and stirring her herbal tea with her finger which was ignited with the hint of her power.

Raven squirmed against Robin2. He had pinned her down on what must have been Raven2's and Robin2's bed. "Get your hands off me!" She screamed at him.

"What the hell is up with you? Are you on drugs or something?" Robin2 asked.

"You think I'm her don't you?" Raven said…a puzzled look appearing on her face.

"Think you're who." Robin asked….the puzzled expression taking over his face now instead.

"She didn't tell you her plan. HA!" Raven began to laugh.

Robin2 stared at Raven for a few seconds before he realised what had happened. His puzzled look changed to one which was angry. "That lying scheming little bitch!...God how I love her." He said.

Raven stopped laughing. "Are you kidding me…god your relationship is weird!" Raven said.

She noticed Robin2's grip had loosened so she took this opportune moment and slid out from underneath him and ran for the door. She almost reached it when Robin2 grabbed her arm and twirled her round. She turned right into his body. "Let me go!" She said.

"Why ever would I want to do that?" He said.

"Because you've realised I'm not your sick and twisted lover." Raven said.

"That doesn't mean I don't still want you Raven."

"What the…" Raven said before Robin2 Pressed his lips against her. She tried breaking from the forced kiss but he was too strong. She reluctantly fell into it though….it was as if someone had pushed her into falling into it deliberately. Some of the feelings that belong to Raven2 must still be in there.

Slade stood on the corner of a building in Jump City. Where were the Titans? He had sent a 100 Slade-bots to tower in hope of ceasing control of it with a fight yet no one was there. He himself had gone in and checked the security tapes to find that they hadn't been there for a week. Where could they have gone?

He had gone to the city security head-quarters to see if there was any sign of the titans on there. He looked at the ones from about a week ago. He watched the scene where the Titans and H.I.V.E members, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth had engaged in battle. Then saw Gizmo throw something at the titans…one of his stupid toys. Then the Titans were gone. _The H.I.V.E knows where the Titans are._ Slade thought before springing into the air and darting for the H.I.V.E head-quarters.

He got there and bashed the door open. He ran through the halls until he came to the training room where Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth were taunting a new student. "Everyone…be gone!" Slade's voice boomed through the room. Everyone immediately recognised the voice and left the room. "Apart from you three!" Slade said pointing his bo-staff at Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth who had been heading for the door.

They turned around and walked up to Slade. "Where are the Titans?" Slade said.

"Long gone." Jinx said.

"I took care of that" Gizmo said giving Mammoth a 'high' five.

"I'll ask again…WHERE ARE THE TITANS!" Slade said fiercely.

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth's expressions of smugness disappeared off their faces and changed to fear. "Gizmo sent them to another reality." Jinx blurted out.

"Tell me about this reality then." Slade said.

"Well…" Gizmo began to tell Slade all about the other reality.

**again...i apologise for the shortness...update in a week or so probably**

**CrimsonCape**


	5. Truths

Horrah...this chapter is longer! this chapter is a good one...and for all of my faithful Robin/Raven fans like me...its getting there and the Starfire/Robiness is slowly going...do not have fear! on with the story.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own the teen titans, if i did, Raven and Robin would be together...i do own there evil personalities persona things...yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truths**

Raven had somehow ended up against a wall with Robin2 pushed against her. As much as it sickened her at the fact that she was letting a man do this to her, she was giving in to him, she had an objective; she had to try and communicate to Robin through Robin2.

If her theory proved right, then it would mean that Robin and Robin2 were basically the same person only in different realities so they would have a connection. She would use this connection to try and tell Robin about Raven2's switch with her. She didn't know whether she would be able to send the message and hold the bond between her and Robin2 long enough for Robin to understand. She had to try though.

She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Robin2 went along with it.

She entered his mind through the back door as you might say, so that he didn't notice that she was in his mind. _Robin…Robin…god damn you. I don't know whether you can hear this but the Raven you're with at the moment isn't Raven….it's Raven2 she's switched bodies with…._ The connection broke. Hopefully that would be enough for Robin to figure it out.

Robin was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking his coffee. His vision suddenly went blurry. He could hear a voice in the back of his head. It sounded like Raven. _Robin…God damn you! I don't know whether you can hear this but the Raven you're with at the moment isn't Raven…it's Raven2. She's switched bodies with…_ Then it went. He looked over at Raven who was sitting across the counter from him. She looked normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Raven2 looked up and noticed Robin looking at her. "What are you looking at Robin" She said.

"Oh nothing." He said looking down into his coffee cup. _Robin you're being paranoid. You're just hearing voices….not a very good sign but hey._

"I see. You wouldn't happen to have another one of these devises would you?" Slade asked.

"Well um…We kinda only had one and used it on them." Jinx said.

Slade's face turned into a picture of anger. "WHAT! YOU IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK TO HAVE ANOTHER ONE!" He screamed at them. They all cowered, the fearless H.I.V.E. academy's best students were now a bundle of scared mess. "Luckily for you," Slade continued, "I'm going to give you a day to make a new one."

"A DAY! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN…"Gizmo began.

"You better think yourself lucky that I haven't gotten rid of you and that I'm giving you a second chance." Slade said cowering down so his face was mere inches away from Gizmo's.

Gizmo gulped loudly before grabbing Jinx and running away to go and make the devise. Mammoth stood there cowering. "BOO!" Slade shouted to amuse himself. Mammoth almost jumped out of his skin before running away scared out of his wits. Slade grinned at the control and fear he spread through people's veins. He chuckled evilly under his breath before flipping open a communicator of his own and calling a client.

Robin and Starfire were on patrol duty. Robin was walking along the deserted street while Starfire flew not to high above him. "How could the town we know be something completely different in another reality?" Robin asked.

"I do not know but I do not enjoy it. It creates a bad atmosphere." Starfire said. She dropped down and walked along side Robin for a while.

She shivered as a hollow wind wound its way through the streets of the ghost town. She rubbed her arms trying to make herself warmer. "Here," Robin said, "take this." He took his trademark cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around Starfire. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said.

He smiled back at her and they continued walking along.

"Get off me!" Raven said.

"I'm okay thanks." Robin2 replied.

The door to their room opened and Cyborg2 was in the doorway. "What?" Robin2 said, annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Two of the others have been spotted on the streets." Cyborg2 said.

Robin2 moaned and got up he pulled Raven up. "We will be there in a moment." Robin2 said. Cyborg2 turned at walked away to the main room. "You better act like Raven2." Robin2 said to Raven.

"Or what…I think it would be interesting to see how they react." Raven said pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Interesting to see how they rip you apart. Not that I care for your well-being, I only care for her body." He said.

Raven gulped. "Fine." She said.

"I'm warning you," Robin two said grabbing her by the arm and pinning her against a wall, "If you utter a word that you aren't her, then you will pay…in the worse way." He said.

He pulled her forward from the wall and pushed her out the room. He took her hand. She reluctantly held it back but then thought of what he had said, she didn't want to die so she would play along with it. They walked out into the main room to see a map of Jump City on the screen. It was just like the Titans had it in the other reality. "Where are they?" Robin2 demanded.

"Sector 4." Cyborg2 said.

"We could ambush them!" Beast Boy2 said. Starfire2's face lit up with evil joy.

"No. We need to lead them into a trap." Robin2 said.

"What about an office building?" Starfire2 suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the warehouses by the pier." Robin2 said.

"YES! That is an excellent plan." Strafire2 said.

"We need to go now." Raven said speaking up for the first time.

"Yes but you can't come remember…your powers are down at the moment." Robin2 said putting a menacing glint in his voice that only Raven could sense.

"O yea." Raven said taking the hint. She would have to wait another time to connect with Robin.

The other titans looked at them weirdly before shaking it off. They turned to go. "Don't even think about going anywhere." Robin2 said to Raven so only she could hear.

"O yea like I'd do that." She said.

"If you're anything like my Raven then you will." Robin2 said.

He turned and swept passed the other titans which followed him.

"How much longer will it take you insolent beings?" Slade asked HIVE's best students.

"A few more hours Sir." Jinx replied.

Slade moaned under his breath before turning around and taking his seat at the side of the room and watched them as they carried on working on the devise.

"Robin, there is something which I must tell you."

"What is it Star?" Robin said.

"I know that we are as you call it here on Earth, boyfriend and girlfriend. However, I have been feeling very light headed when ever I am near you recently and I think I have fallen in the love with you." Starfire said her glowing orbs of emeralds boring into him.

He wanted to open his mouth and utter the words he had held for so long to her, but something was holding him back. Someone was holding him back. A vision of Raven popped into his head. That night when they had been in that position where anyone could have walked in on them. The thrill of the risk of being caught exited him.

Something about Raven reeked of mystery and risk. Something no other girl he had met had had an aroma of it before. She was someone who wouldn't be afraid to take a dangerous risk. She wasn't pure like Starfire. She wasn't perfect like Starfire. That was what made Raven so appealing, the fact that she wasn't perfect, the fact that all her faults made her even more beautiful.

Robin realised that he had been staring into space for a while now and that Starfire had been looking at him with confusion. He shook these thoughts from his head, he couldn't like Raven. He liked Starfire, he was safe with Starfire, he had a safe relationship with her. "Do you not feel these things for me aswell Robin?" Starfire asked, sorrow slight in her voice.

"Ur…of course I do Starfire, I l…." He was interrupted however when a beeping noise came from his communicator. Saved by the bell…or beep rather.

It was Cyborg. "They've been spotted. Down at the pier. In one of the abandoned warehouses." He said.

"We'll meet you there." Robin said and flipped his communicator down. Starfire lifted him up and they flew to the pier.

"Finished it." Gizmo said.

Slade raised his head from his thoughts and walked over to it. He snatched it from Gizmo's hands and raised it to the light so he could study it. "Are you sure because if it doesn't work there'll be hell to pay." Slade said.

"Sure it will work…definitely." Gizmo said.

"And it will bring me back when I'm done?" Slade said.

"Yes."

"Good. I shall return and you shall be rewarded handsomely." He said. He pushed a button and disappeared in a flash of light.

_I have to find some way of getting out of here! _Raven was pacing around the room her counter part owned with a hormonal freak. She sat down on the bed. Everywhere she turned there were barriers. She would have to escape when they were home. That way there would be no barriers or lasers or other things which can kill you.

Starfire and Robin arrived in the warehouse. It appeared empty. "Something is not right." Starfire said.

"Well done." Robin2's smarmy voice said. He and the other evil titans had jumped down and were surrounding the two.

There was only four. This seemed odd. Who was missing, Robin thought. He scanned the square. Starfire2, Cyborg2, Robin2 and Beast Boy2 were all there. "Where's Raven2?" He demanded.

"Closer to you than you think." Robin2 said.

Robin whipped around expecting her to be standing right behind him but no one was there.

"She's not here you idiot." Robin2 said. He ran towards Robin and kicked him square in the jaw. Robin fell to the ground. Starfire ran over to him. Robin was bleeding from the mouth.

"Don't get too close to my girl Robin or you may loose this lil fire fly." Robin2 said before dropping a smoke can.

It cleared and they were gone. The other titans and Slade2 ran in to see Robin and Starfire on the floor; they got up, Starfire helping Robin up. _What does he mean, 'don't get too close to my girl?'_ Robin thought.

They got back to the underground hideout and turned on the kitchen light to be greeted with the sight of Slade. "Hello Titans…o and my counter part." He said, a grim grin spreading behind his mask.

* * *

Was it good? was longer whihc was good

please Review...

CrimsonCape

xxxxxxxx


	6. Confrontations

**Sorry for the delay in chapters. My Nan died recently but i've put this one up...thats the reason its so short. Will work on them more and update more often coz now im on holidays.**

****

**anyway...

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Confrontations**

"YEARRRGGGG" (I don't know how I could type it but it's the sound Robin makes when flying into an attack lol) Robin pounced on Slade and trapped Slade to the chair by pushing his bo-staff up against his neck. "What do you want Slade and how did you get here?"

"That is a question for another time Robin." Slade said.

The titans and Slade2 looked at each other confused. Robin however reached down and pulled off the mask to see that it was just another one of Slade's robots. The screen, instead of having a video linked to Slade like they usually did, had a timer. "IT'S A BOMB! RUN!" Robin shouted, leaping off of the Slade-bot and running himself. The rest of them ran aswell but it was too late. The bomb exploded, destroying all of their hideout.

Luckily, they had managed to get into the sewers in time; the impact of the explosion however sent the water hurtling after them.

They all ran as fast as they could, flying in Raven2 and Starfire's case, outrunning the water which was chasing them. Cyborg spotted a ladder up ahead of them, "UP THERE!" He cried. The others spotted it aswell.

They all clambered up it as fast as they could. Robin just narrowly missed the water which was spilling down the sewer shoot. They reached the surface and looked around once more at the deserted streets of the Jump City which looked so different from the merry little city in a different world. "Team, we need to split up and find a new hideout. When you think you've discovered one, use the T-communicators you have." Robin said. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, you head to the north. Raven, Slade2, you head to the east. Starfire, we're going south. Titans, GO!"

They all split off and went to their separate locations.

_I've got to find a way out._ Raven thought. She was pacing around the room which her alter persona obviously shared with Robin2. _Can't go out through the window; that would be stupid, there's a camera in all the rooms. I can't gain access to the basement, so I can't go underground to the hideout. I can't use the front door, only an idiot would do that. But what about the roof? That's it! I can go up there before they get back and…_ She jumped as the sound of the door sliding open reached her ears. Robin2 was standing in the doorway. _Damnit! I'll have to do it tonight when they're all sleeping._ "Had fun by yourself?" Robin2 asked, moving closer towards Raven.

Raven moved back to try and avoid him. "I've had such a splendid time in this hell hole, getting acquainted with all the walls." Raven said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you get acquainted with me so you don't have to spend anymore time with the walls." Robin2 said, pressing the button to close the door and moving even closer to Raven.

"I'm okay thanks. To be honest, the walls made better company than you. You're too boring." She said, knowing she was pushing her limit on remarks.

"You'd be more careful with your remarks Raven." Robin2 said.

"Or what, you'll kiss me…you've already done that!" Raven said.

He walked even closer, backing her up against a wall so she couldn't move. "No where to run little birdie." He said.

"OOO, I'm so scared." She said.

He didn't say anything but only looked at her. _She's not scared of me… I just don't get it. Any other person would be too scared to even think about mocking me… well apart from Raven2…_ His thoughts trailed off. Raven took the opportunity while he was distracted, to move out of her prisonment and make a run for it. Robin2 grabbed her wrist just before she was out. "You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Wanna bet!" She said. It was a long shot, but she opened her mouth and said, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Black, lined with red, magic ran from her hands and wrapped itself around Robin2. It threw him against a wall and knocked him out.

Raven ran to the roof. It was her chance to escape, to find her actual team mates and confront Raven2.

She slammed the door open and flew. She flew as much as she could and looked back to see an angry Robin2 reaching the rooftop and throwing weapons at her, trying to bring her down. It was no use though, she was too far away.

"You're not really her are you?" Slade2 said to Raven2.

"What do you mean?" Raven2 said, trying to cover up.

"You're Raven2 inside her. I know your game. I could tell by the way you act around Robin. Remind you how much you miss your twisted lover?" Slade2 said.

"Well done. What you gonna do about it though. They won't believe you." Raven2 said smirking. "As far as they are concerned, I'm the Raven they all love and cherish. Well they don't even love or cherish her. They just fear her."

Slade2 turned to stand in front of her. He stood there staring at her. Then in a flash, He whacked her unconscious with his Bo-staff. "Don't call me old man!" He said. He flipped open his communicator and signalled to the Titans. "Get here now…there's something you need to see." Then he flipped down the lid and tucked it back into his pocket.

Raven was soaring high in the sky, and for the first time in her life, she felt free. She opened her eyes and looked down onto the city, so unlike the one she knew. She spotted a group of figures below her. _It must be the titans!_ She thought her heart leaping.

She flew down and landed a few metres away from them. "It's her!" Robin growled turning to look at Raven, who of course was still in Raven2's body. They all turned looking ready to attack when Raven opened her mouth and said, "WAIT! It's me Raven. The nice Raven. She switched bodies with me."

"Since when has Raven ever been nice?" Beast Boy said.

"Okay, I'm not the nicest of people, but um…"

"It's a trick get her!" Robin said.

Slade2 stepped in front to stop them. "It's the Raven you all love and cherish. The Raven unconscious here, she is the Raven which is part of the team I have been fighting for so many years. She switched they're bodies."

Raven, still looking slightly worried, stood still, waiting for the Titans to attack her. No attack came. Instead, Starfire ran forward and pulled her friend into a hug. "FRIEND RAVEN! I am so pleased you have returned! The other one is meaner than you!" Starfire said beaming.

"Thanks Star." Raven said. "Can I get my body back yet?" She asked signalling to Raven2, who was still lying unconscious in Raven's body.

"Sure, first, let's get into a building for shelter." Robin said. Slade2 lifted Raven2 up and carried her in.

Robin smiled slightly, trying not to show how happy he was of Raven's true return.

* * *

**Again, sorry its so short but i just thought id be kind and update sooner than later.**

****

**CrimsonCape**


	7. Allies and Enemies

**God, i'm soooo sorry for my delay in posting a new chapter. i went away on holiday for two weeks, i've got skool starting on Monday, and i had homework over summer, so i've had hardly any time for new chapters. i have however managed to do this one. it is quite short, ill try and make the next one longer though.**

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 7: Allies and Enemies**

Raven hovered above a stone cold floor, re-charging herself. Her body had been weakened from Raven2's evil lurking in her personality, Raven's emotions battling constantly to hold the evil down.

Using Raven2's dark power, Raven managed to return them to their proper bodies. Raven2 had since been locked in a room where her magic was useless.

Knock knock Raven was jerked from her peace and opened her eyes. "Come in" She said.

It was Robin, she should have known. She floated back down so she was standing. "I was just seeing if you were alright and all." Robin said, fidgeting slightly.

"I'm fine." Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"Um, do you wanna go for a walk, there's some things I need to talk to you about." Robin said, speaking quite fast, and still fidgeting.

"Sure Boy Blunder." Raven said.

Robin looked up surprised and said, "Well let's go." Raven followed him out the door.

"So you're telling us that the Raven that's been living here, in THIS tower for the past week or so was THEIR Raven!"

"Basically."

"WHAT! SHE KNOWS ALL OUR PLANS AND SECRETS! SHE KNOWS OUR WEAKNESSES! SHE KNOWS OUR TOWER!"

"Calm down, she doesn't know any of that stuff. She's been kept in my room since she's been here!"

Cyborg2 put his sonic cannon down, Beast Boy2 changed back into himself and Starfire2's eyes changed back to normal and her hands stopped glowing green. "We must find OUR Raven, it is our only hope of defeating them." Starfire2 said, even in a universe where things were so twisted and wrong, she was still the one to stop the madness.

They all nodded in agreement, the only question was how were they going to do so.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Robin?" Raven said as she walked next to her leader.

"Well, um…. how are you since you've um been back?" Robin said, hesitating trying to think of a way to tell Raven what he really wanted to tell her.

"Fine." Raven said in her signature monotonous voice. "I know that's not what you wanted to ask me Robin, so stop being an idiot and just say what ever it is you want to say, I don't have time to waste, I need to fix things."

"Okay, bit harsh but um." Robin fidgeted with his cloak corner and stopped walking. He looked down at the concrete path and took a deep breath. "I think I like you." He said in a barely audible voice. Raven heard it though. She stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes taking deep breaths. She had hoped this day would come about one day, but why was she feeling so unsure about this. "You can't. You don't know what you're saying Robin." She said, not a trace of emotion shining through her voice.

"Do you not know how hard it was for me to tell you this?" Robin said, not believing what she was saying. But what had he been expecting her to do, run openly into his arms and everything would be perfect. No, that would not happen, this was Raven, and life wasn't so perfect. "I know perfectly well what I'm saying! I'm saying that I have feelings stronger than friendship for you Raven!" he said, anger slightly seeping into his tone.

"But you don't! You can't!" Raven said anger now making its appearance.

"Yes I can and I do! You may not feel the same about me but don't tell me that I don't feel that way about you." Robin said angrily.

Raven clasped her hands over her ears so she didn't have to hear this. It was like death to her ears. This would be the death of Robin…her. She didn't sense Robin walk up behind her, she was too focused on blocking out his words. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her round to face him. He reached up and forced her arms by her sides. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. He pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to him. She tried to break free but eventually just gave in. "It will kill you Robin. I'll end up killing you. Don't you see that?" Raven said to him.

"No I don't. And I don't believe it either. So what, your powers may go haywire, I don't care Raven; nothing will make these feelings go away. So deal with it." He said the last part jokingly.

Raven smiled slightly and looked up at his masked face. He looked down at her and slowly lowered his face towards her. Their lips met and electricity flowed through their veins from each other's touch. Robin loosened his grip of Raven and moved his hand down to hold her waist while his other hand tangled itself in her hair.

Raven's legs went limp and luckily Robin's hand had been holding her or she would have fallen down. He wasn't fierce like when in battle, but the same amount of passion was radiating from him. He wasn't shy either but oh so gentle. The moonlight kissing their skin as they made their feelings known to one and other.

"INTRUDER!" Robin2's voice rang through the Titan's rooms. They all rushed from their rooms to see someone sitting on the couch in the main room. Robin2 went forward to knock the intruder out with his bo-staff, but the intruder stopped it simply by grasping it and flipping Robin2 over the couch so that he landed on the floor. "Who are you!" Robin2 demanded, that same tone Robin used when interrogating a villain.

"Some things never do change." The sly voice said. "The name's Slade and I think I can help you."

* * *

Finally some Rae/Rob action! hooraah! but yea, not everything is gonna be easy and dandy from here on for them two...and ooo what about Slade and the other Titans...find out soon...when i update anyway lol.

R&R

CrimsonCape


End file.
